<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[SuperUltraman][Smallville]碎镜 by rivermoonwaitingfor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528182">[SuperUltraman][Smallville]碎镜</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor'>rivermoonwaitingfor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smallville 同人文 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smallville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, SuperUltraman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:15:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman大战Ultraman</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Clark Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smallville 同人文 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[SuperUltraman][Smallville]碎镜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[SuperUltraman][Smallville]碎镜<br/>
Erotism<br/>
注：原作：《Smallville》10-17<br/>
Cp：Clark Kent/Clark Luthor<br/>
该版Ultraman，即镜像世界被Lionel收养的Kal-El，名字是Clark Luthor，他与氪石的症状与主世界的Clark Kent是一样（因为没收养Clark，所以这个世界的Jonathan还活着）。他惧怕Lionel，帮助他建立了不可一世的恐怖帝国，还与其一起封印了北极孤独堡垒的Jor-El。他曾与Lex、Lutessa（即主世界Tess的同位体）一同试图反抗Lionel，却因为对Lionel的恐惧反水回归Lionel阵营；而Lex的反抗运动接近胜利之际，Lex却因为顾念父子之情心软放过了Lionel，而被心狠手辣的Lionel授意Clark Luthor杀死。Lex临死前在Clark Luthor胳膊上烙上“L”烙印。直到此时，Lionel才意识到最爱自己的孩子是Lex。<br/>
在10-10，Clark Kent与Clark Luthor时空互换，在扭转互换时Lionel抓着Clark Kent来到了主世界；<br/>
而在10-17，返回镜像世界的Clark Luthor杀死Oliver后变得狂妄自大，意图到主世界追杀Lionel；但是主世界的Clark Kent毁掉了主世界的镜盒，因此只有Clark Luthor单方面传送至主世界。<br/>
所以Clark Luthor需要Clark Kent接触自己的镜盒触发机关才能将其送至镜像世界。<br/>
而按照剧中展示，利用镜盒传送至其他世界后所在的位置，不一定就是镜盒所在的位置，相反带有一定的随机性。<br/>
本文的故事就发生在Clark Luthor单方面传送到主世界时。</p><p>碎镜<br/>
报仇雪恨的快感是美味的。<br/>
嗜血的Clark Luthor在杀掉Oliver后，第一次发现自己确实有能力反抗甚至杀掉Lionel。<br/>
那么，还等什么？<br/>
Clark Luthor扭动镜盒，一阵光怪陆离的闪烁过后。。。<br/>
Clark Luthor发现西装革履的自己正跨坐在只穿着裤衩背心睡懒觉的Clark Kent的胯上。<br/>
当然，经过这一番折腾，Clark Kent也醒了。<br/>
一场恶战不可避免。<br/>
二人扭打着、撕扯着，直到——<br/>
Clark Kent的裤衩不知所踪。<br/>
衣衫凌乱的Clark Luthor，敏锐地发觉自己屁股底下的Clark Kent性致高昂；而自己，亦是如此。<br/>
也许，在仇恨之前，还有些别的什么东西值得品尝。<br/>
Clark Luthor邪魅一笑，解开了自己的西裤。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>